


Fated

by EmmaWeasley28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bars and Pubs, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hospitals, M/M, Musician Sirius Black, University Student Remus Lupin, how do i tag help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaWeasley28/pseuds/EmmaWeasley28
Summary: „Remus Lupin didn't believe in fate. He was a logical person. He believed in accidents rather than in predetermined happenings. He didn't believe in soulmates. Or at least he hadn't.“Remus and Sirius meet exactly three times before they start dating. These are said fated meetings.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	1. The first encounter

_Remus Lupin didn't believe in fate. He was a logical person. He believed in accidents rather than in predetermined happenings. He didn't believe in soulmates. Or at least he hadn't._

_But with Sirius Black in his arms how could he not? How could he not question everything he had formerly believed? This wonderful man lying in his arms, sleeping peacefully as he stroked Remus‘s messy hair was made for him, and there wasn't a cell in his body that doubted that._

_Before going out they had met exactly three times. Each as random and accidental as the next one. But how could Remus not believe in fate when these three random incidents, led him to this. The universe probably had their own plans for them._

**The first encounter**

„Jesus, Alice. Where the fuck are you? I've been waiting for half an hour already"

Remus had been stood up. He was looking forward to catching up with his friend but a work crisis held her up from meeting him.

Frustrated he slammed his phone on the bar and took a large gulp of the beer he had already ordered.

It had been ages since he had been in the „Three broomsticks" or in a pub in general. His Uni-work and his part time job at a cafe just a couple minutes from here had kept him so busy that he hadn't seen his, admittedly, small selection of friends in ages.

Anxiously he was contemplating what he would do next. Either he would carry on sitting in the pub, with nothing to do. He has his book with him, but then again who read in the pub. His other option was going home. Getting on the tube, just to come home to his empty flat. He probably would eat pasta for dinner. For the fourth time this week. It was a Friday.And then spend his entire evening watching a terrible telly programme or doing work. Depending on how truly horrible the programme was.

After some careful consideration he decided on the former. Remus even messaged Peter asking if he was free. He terribly needed company and was even exited to possibly spend some time with his slightly weird hometown friend.

When Peter shot back a text, announcing that he would be joining him in 15 minutes alongside his girlfriend Mary, Remus didn't know whether this was a good idea anymore. But he couldn't spend too much time lingering on that thought because a black haired man shoved himself next to him onto a barstool.

„Lizzy would you be a darling and get me some shots" He addressed the bartender, that he seemingly was familiar with.

„Are these chips any good?" he turned to Remus pointing at the plate before him.

Remus was startled, not expecting the handsome man to talk to him and let out a small „Sure". He really was handsome. His forearms were covered in heaps of tattoos. His strikingly gorgeous face was framed by long black hair. Remus couldn't describe it any other way than just beautiful.

„Oi, throw some chips in as well, will you!" he shouted at the bartender and turned back to Remus. „You'd really think that a thing as basic as chips would be hard to mess up. But I've tasted some fucking terrible ones, you wouldn't believe it"

Remus didn't really know why he was talking to him. Probably just to pass the time until his order was ready and he could go back to his table. But somehow this stranger made him wanna talk to him. He reckoned that charm probably made his life a lot easier. Remus didn't know whether he was envious that he himself hadn't the same confidence or if he wished to be around this beautiful stranger all the time to witness him laying his charms on everyone (including him for that matter).

„Yeah well these are totally fine" he said awkwardly and threw a chip in his mouth. Then nudged his plate towards the stranger, offering him one as well. He took one and looked pleased.

„Hey, I like your shirt. I love Nirvana" Remus didn't really know what motivated him to say that. All he knew was that he wanted to keep talking to this man. So he desperately said the first thing that came to mind.

„Oh... I don't actually listen to them, it was just a cool shirt" the man shrugged.

Remus's slight smile wavered. „Oh well,..... uhm that's cool." He didn't really know what else to say.

The stranger threw his head back in a barking laugh.

„Relax, mate! I'm not one of those people." he said still laughing and patted Remus shoulder.

„Thank god. I've actually met people who think its a fashion brand not a band." Remus had loosened up quite a bit and joined the man in his laughter. His barking laugh was contagious and Remus found the weight of the last week lifting fron his shoulders. He hadn't laughed like that in days.

„ I wouldn't dare disrespect the music gods" The black haired man smiled at him and added in a casual tone,"I'm Sirius by the way"

It took Remus a second to figure out that he had meant his name.

„I'm Remus" he answered, almost glad the other man had an equally strange name. "Tell me Sirius, how many _Are you serious_ jokes did you have to endure in that poor life of yours." 

„I can't even count. Although I can't complain, I always appreciate a good pun."

„I couldn't agree more" Right when he said that the bartender put down a large plate of chips in front of Sirius.

„Well it was a pleasure meeting you Remus." Sirius said as he scooped up the shots and the plate."Gotta get back to the lads." He pointed in some vague direction at the back of the pub.

Remus couldn't help but feel disappointed by the end of their conversation and despite knowing better he wished that they would meet again.

That meeting wasn't so far in the future. Actually not at all since Remus saw Sirius again this evening.

He had been sitting with Peter and his new girlfriend Mary at a table for quite a while now. Although he was dreading it at first, the evening hadn't been so bad, even better after he had consumed a decent level of alcohol. Only now he noticed how much he had missed being around people. Due to finals week and also him being an introvert he kept to himself mostly unless it was for exams or the occasional work shift.

After having to witness Peter's and Mary's coupley and loving behaviour for longer than he could bare, he announced that he was going for a smoke outside of the pub. He would never admit that he was jealous though. Remus Lupin was perfectly fine on his own, thank you very much.

The warm summer air greeted him as he stepped outside of the pub and retrieved a cigarette from his pocket. His mind calmed instantly as he took the first drag. Technically Remus knew better. He knew that smoking was bad for him, it had just become a habit he didn't know how to shake especially after living alone.

With a slight laugh a man stumbled out of the pub just as he did a couple minutes ago. When he turned into the light of the neon sign Remus noticed a familiar face. It was Sirius.

Secretly Remus begged for the black haired man to talk to him again. He himself was way to introverted and reserved to address him first but he really wanted to have another conversation. Something about Sirius inticed him. He wanted to know how he drank his coffee in the morning, what his favourite bands were or if he had ever broken a bone.

He rummaged in the pockets of his leather jacket for a bit and got out a packet of cigarettes. After carrying on his search presumably for a lighter he snapped his head up. Sirius's face lighted up in an adorable smile when he spotted Remus.

„Remus! Fancy seeing you here. You got a lighter for me?" Remus nodded and put the flame of his lighter towards the cigarette in Sirius's mouth.

„Do you go to uni Remus? You look like you go to uni." Usually Remus was uncomfortable around strangers and he didn't know why in the hell Sirius wanted to know details from his personal life. But he found he didn't mind at all.

„Oh so we're doing this whole thing." Remus teased with a playful smile.

Sirius shrugged and murmured a small „I guess" as he took another drag of the cigarette, blowing the smoke slowly into the mid-summer night.

„Yeah, I'm an English lit major."

„Of course you are." laughed Sirius and leaned himself against the brick wall next to Remus.

„Now, what's that supposed to mean." Remus pretended to be offended but in reality Sirius could call him anything and he would happily agree.

The man to his left made some vague hand gestures and elaborated „ You got that whole thing going on you know." He still had a sly smile on his face as Remus objected. „ I do not have a thing. And besides if I did you wouldn't know because you only just met me."

„Oh believe me I know. You got all that I sit in a pub alone at a Friday evening and I wear big jumpers like I'm a literal fucking grandad and I have the cutest shy smile ever thing going for you. I'm not surprised you study literature Remus. I'm even going to take wild guess and assume that you have a cat at home."

Remus guffawed and kicked his cigarette onto the ground to stomp it out with his foot. When he looked up at Sirius face he couldn't help to think how handsome he was again. Now outside of the dingy and dark pub he could even detect a messily applied eyeliner around the mans eyes. Remus really wanted to kiss him. Remus had never wanted to kiss someone he has never met before so badly and didn't quite know what to do with himself.

„Tell me, Sirius. Are you always this smooth?"

„Exclusively, yes" Was Sirius flirting with him? Remus was notoriously bad at sensing thins kind of thing. First of all his gaydar was terrible and he didn't even know if Sirius was interested in men and then secondly Sirius was so painfully far out of his league that Remus didn't even allow himself thinking about Sirius flirting with him.

The two of them ended up loosing track of time whilst talking about various topics. It had been a long time since Remus clicked with a person that well. Their respective parties had already left but they had stayed in the now emptying pub talking about films, music and basically any topic that came to mind.

Remus had found out that Sirius was secretly a total nerd. He made multiple Lord of the rings references and admitted to having an annual Star Wars Marathon with his mate James who had also been at the pub with him. He had found out that James was like a brother to him, and he and his wife were expecting a child. Sirius was asked to be godfather and reluctantly informed Remus about his fear of being a rolemodel for a young child. Remus just met this wonderful stranger but something in him was entirely sure that he would be a wonderful godfather.

Every new piece of information Remus gathered about Sirius he soaked up like a sponge, the mental image of the man slouching on a chair in front of him becoming clearer with every new puzzle piece that he learned from their conversation.

Even though Remus'sanxiety held him up from meeting new people very often, getting to now someone was a genuinely enjoyable process for him. He loved leaning every little quirk about someone. Humans can be cruel and horrible but when you look closely you can see how magnificent and magical we can truly be.

They walked together to take the tube, and Remus could feel the night ending slowly. Throughout the entire way he had contemplated whether or not he would give Sirius his number. He surely was interested even if it would just be a friendship. He just felt the desperate urge to see Sirius again after this night. 

He turned to Sirius at the top of the stairs to the underground station. They were awfully close and Remus's heart couldn't help but beat faster in his chest. They stared at each other for what seemed to be hours. Finally Sirius blinked a few times.

„My motorcycle is parked around the corner." „Okay." Remus nodded slowly but didn't move a bit.

For a fleeding second Remus thought they were about to kiss. Sirius face had come closer and they stood awkwardly under the dingy light of the streetlamp. All either of them had to do is close the gap between them.

But before anything could happen, Remus heared the tube arriving and he hurried down the steps.

„Bye Sirius. You have no idea how nice it was meeting you." he shouted as he disappeared underground.

Remus knew better than to have regrets. So he simply kept himself from thinking what could have happened if he asked for Sirius's number that evening. But in the quiet hours when his thoughts kept him awake at night, his mind couldn't help but wander to the pair of piercing grey eyes and imagine that barking laugh, wishing for something that didn't happen.

After a few weeks Remus had almost forgotten about Sirius. He wasn't the romantic type to dwell on a missed chance. Besides they would surely never meet again, he was convinced.

But what Remus didn't know is people always meet at least twice.


	2. The second encounter

**The second encounter**

„Holy fuck I'm holding a mini James!" Sirius squealed, way higher than he was willing to admit, as he was beaming at the litte bundle in his arms. It was one of the proudest moments in his life. This was his godson. His responsibility. The task that had seems to dreadful and challenging, suddenly appeared to Sirius as the most easy thing in the world. Of course he was going to look out for the little guy and be the best role-model he can be. This little human in his arm, this little copy of his best friend and brother, quickly became one of the most important things in his life.

„Yeah, he looks a lot like me, lucky bloke that is. I hope he got your smarts though,Lily or else our little guy is screwed." said James nudging Lily from the seat he was located in next to her hospital bed.

Sirius carefully placed Harry back into his mothers arms. The three of them couldn't look more happy. Like a proper family Sirius thought and although he was inexplicably happy for Lily and James something in his chest ached.

„Alright, I'm gonna give you guys some privacy." And before James could even open his mouth to protest he quickly added „I'll get you guys some coffee from downstairs. Be right back." With those words he stepped onto the corridor.

It had been almost a month since Sirius had met Remus in the three broomsticks. He was busy, helping Lily and James with preparation for their new baby and totally lost in his music, working on getting some gigs in a couple of pubs and Cafés. So he hadn't had spent too much time thinking about Remus, with his cute, inviting smile and his freckled cheeks. But Sirius Black was an incurable romantic and the biggest drama queen on the face of the earth, of course he had imagined multiple, very vivid scenarios with Remus (most of them ended either in something quite filthy or both of them, buying a house in France and having 3 children)

„Sirius?" He only heard it very faintly as he was rushing along the white corridor of the hospital but the voice made him stop. Could it be?

He walked back a couple of steps and saw Remus sitting in one of the chairs next to a big door. He grinned up at him and his stomach made a flip. It took him a couple of moments to realise that this was actually happening and how lucky he was that he got to meet Remus again.

„I didn't think I'd ever see u again." Remus sat straight up in his chair his legs propped up before him. Sirius still maintained a hope that Remus wasn't straight because honestly queer people didn't know how to use chairs correctly.

„Yeah well you ran off, before I could give you my number." teased Sirius, chuckling slightly. It felt like they had known each other for a lifetime and when he looked at Remus it felt just right. He couldn't let this go.

„You should give me your number right now before you run off again." he said with a cheeky grin.

„I don't have a phone." Remus answered blankly.

„Oh, Jesus Christ, it's the 21st century everyone has a phone, Remus."

„Hey, don't use the lords name in vain!" Sirius was taken aback. Did he misjudge the man in front of him this badly?

„Chill, I'm an atheist." Remus laughed at Sirius puzzled expression and Sirius loosened his tensening shoulders a bit and joined into the laughter.

„Besides," Remus added „ I have to make you work for it a bit don't I?" Was Remus flirting with him? Sirius couldn't suppress a grin. He had a feeling, a feeling that this was right, a feeling that this was meant to be. It could always just be the sodding romantic in him and James would definitely have mocked him for thinking that. But Sirius actually didn't really care.

„Well then why don't I buy you a coffee first, I was just about to get one."

„Are we going to ignore that fact, that we are in a Hospital right now?" Sirius had indeed forgotten about that small insignificant detail for a second. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt, as it hit him how rude and inconsiderate he was being. People didnt usually just chill in a hospital did they?

„Fuck,I- Im so sorry that was rude of me. You're probably not here for fun are you. I feel like a douche..." He rubbed his head and looked down at the floor, hoping Remus wasn't offended.

„No, No Sirius it's fine, really. I tell you what I'm too early for my appointment anyways, why don't we grab a cup of coffee down stairs." He smiled up at him kindly.

In the hospital cafeteria, Sirius insisted to pay for the two coffees no matter how much Remus was protesting. Both men ventured outside to sit on a bench in front of the hospital, sipping their hot coffees. It was a brisk autumn day, the sun was still shining on their faces but leaves were already changing colour.

Sirius couldn’t get over the fact how beautiful Remus looked, sunlight illuminating his hair and making it look like liquid gold, his brown sweater tying in perfectly with the colours of the changing leaves.

Sirius was wholly convinced that Remus was made for autumn. It was a compelling sight.

„Why are you here?.." Remus's eyes caught Siris's for a while but he blushed and looked away rapidly. „If I may ask." his voice was cautious and was so soft, Sirius could listen to it all day.

He dismissed Remus's caution with a wave of his hand. „Oh, no it's totally chill. You probably don't remember but I told you about my friends James and Lily..." 

„I remember" Remus interrupted quickly. Sirius smiled and even blushed a little but wouldn't admit that to anyone. Sirius Orion Black didn't blush, he was way too cool for that.

„Well they just had their baby." Sirius automatically grinned. Remus matched Sirius’s smile and looked genuinely happy about these news. He knew he was a good person before but this confirmed his assumptions.

„That is amazing, Sirius. I'm really happy for you." A warm feeling kept up from Sirius's feet up to his ears. „You're a godfather now, if I remember correctly." Remus added.

„Yeah and I'm not even scared about it anymore. I took one look at that litte bastard and knew that it was going to be easy." He leaned back on the bench that they were sitting on and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He silently offered Remus one, and lit the cigarette once it was placed in Remus's mouth. Sirius took a long drag and huffed the smoke out in the air before speaking again.

„Besides, I'm totally gonna be the cool, gay uncle, who buys him beer and takes him out on rides on my motorcycle and stuff." He smiled cockily, just now realising what he had let slip. He was very open about his sexuality (he had spent too long hiding that part of himself from his family) and most people who saw Sirius on the street immediately knew that he was a raging homosexual, but he was still curious how the man in front of him react.

„Or course you own a motorcycle." Sirius coundnt detect any sort of reaction in his voice.

„What can I say, I like a little risk." he said while casually stretching his arms out.

But then Remus's eyes also caught the pride pin on Sirius's black jean jacket and lingered. Whilst he was talking a grin kept creeping up his face that spread all the way to his eyes, lighting them up with intrigue and he kept breaking the eye contact laughing nervously. For some reason that was the hottest thing Sirius had ever seen. He wanted to climb on top of him and kiss the young man next to him senseless. That probably wouldn’t be an exactly appropriate thing to do though, considering that they were merely acquaintances.

But most importantly, judging by the reaction to his pin and his words, Remus was also queer and they had indeed been flirting. He generally flirted with anyone and everyone but Sirius reckoned that he was never as desperate as now for someone to flirt back.

„Sirius, are you a dog or cat person?" Remus asked turning his body towards Sirius's taking another drag of the cigarette.

„Now that's an odd question, why do you want to know ? Want to adopt a cat with me Remus?" he grinned cheekily, but Remus feigned complete seriousness as he stated, „Well Sirius, I think it says a lot about a person. It's generally a question I ask people upon first meeting them." he shot him a grin. „And also your answer depends a lot on whether I give you my number or not."

„Now that just rude."

Remus hit him on arm.

„I can't choose, honestly. I love dogs but I also like cats."

BVerwG„Is the answer really dogs and you're just saying that because you remember that I have a cat?" Remus smiled, his eyes gleaming playfully.

„Nooo"

„Sirius..." he said threateningly but still amused.

„Maybe."

„Oh come on don't bullshit me." Remus laughed and Sirius’s barking laugh joined in. After calming down, he looked at Remus with regret.

„It might be dogs." Sirius smiled at Remus innocently.

„Do you have a dog, Sirius?" Remus looked knowingly at Sirius. Damn, Padfoot waiting patiently at home wouldn't ruin this for him. He had set his mind to getting a date with Remus today or at the least his phone number.

„I also really like cats." It was a terrible attempt to safe himself in this situation. Remus was clearly a cat person.

„Sirius, this is ridiculous." exclaimed Remus laughing." You have a dog." despite the accusing tone Remus's voice and expression were soft and amused.

„Perhaps." Sirius finally admitted," Does that make us profoundly incompatible? A dog person and a cat person. A hopeless endeavour." His inner drama queen was showing.

„I don't know, I have never hung out with a dog person before. Everytime I meet one I always avoid conversation with them." Remus laughed at Sirius expression torn between amusement and desperation. „Calm down, fuck. I'm just taking the piss."

They talked for a couple minutes more before Remus stood up from the bench.

„I need to go. To my uhm...thing." his innocent smile melted Sirius's heart.

„Can I ask where your're going?" Sirius asked tentatively as he was following the considerably taller man back towards the hospital. He didn't want to screw whatever this was up by being insensitive. And this was definitely something, there was still that feeling.

„I have lupus, so I need to do regular checkups here at the hospital incase it flares up again." Said Remus matter of factly. So Remus was not only awfully kind and funny, he was also strong. Of course he had to learn a new detail about the man that made him even more desirable and make Sirius yearn even more. Sirius didnt want him to be ill, but at that moment he felt nothing it admiration for Remus. 

„That sucks....I'm sorry doesn't really do it does it?" he shot him a small smile.

„No, that doesn't really do it.Thanks though." Remus said through slight laughter. „It sucks but it is was it is. I haven't had a flare up in quite some time, so that been good...."

They were standing in front of the hospital again, like they did at the underground station a month ago. Both way too close, neither saying anything.

„I'll tell you what," said Remus finally breaking the silence."We each go back in, do the things we have to do and then meet in the lobby in an hour." But whilst Sirius waited to answer, Remus's burst of confidence wavered and he quickly added,"If you want to go as soon and if you even want to go somewhere with me. I mean we could go anywhere really....I-„

„Remus." Sirius said reassuringly „We'll see each other in an hour." He gathered all the confidence he had to stand up on his toes and plant a kiss on Remus's cheeks. Then, without saying a word he turned to the sliding doors, vanishing behind them and leaving behind a very flustered Remus. He loved having an epic departure.

*

Remus was giddy and nervous with excitement his throughout his entire appointment. He really couldn't fathom what brought on that random burst of confidence he just had. It was just that Sirius gave him an odd feeling as if the world maybe wasn't so bad after all. Internally he cursed himself because in total, they had maybe talked about 3 hours at the pub and that day and he already felt warm and fuzzy when he thought of Sirius and all that was potentially to come.

He usually wasn't like this, he had to remind himself over and over again. He wasn't a romantic at all and had rather cynical views on love and dating (his friends often liked to remind him of that). Probably because of the absolutely horrible experiences Remus had made in his whole 24 years on this planet.

But Remus knew one two things definitely; for once Sirius was gay and he had indeed been flirting with him.

After his physical checkup was over after what had seemed like an eternity, he anxiously started his way down to the lobby of the hospital. He made sure to make a stop at the bathrooms on the way there though. His reflection in the mirror made him huff audibly. Remus ran his fingers through his messy curls and he inspected his face closely. This was as good as its going to get, he thought bitterly and returned to the corridor leading to the main staircase.

In the lobby he planted himself on an uncomfortable chair in the seating area and eagerly waited for Sirius. 

When Sirius was 10 minutes late, Remus fished his phone out of his trousers pockets and just perhaps tried to stalk Sirius on social media. But without a last name and only vague information about the man that endeavour proofed itself impossible. 

When Sirius was 20 minutes late, Remus cursed himself for not giving Sirius his number right away. Why did he have to play it cool? He assumed that was what one is supposed to do in that kind of situation, act casual and not overly interested. But there he was without means to contact Sirius and regretted the casual act very, very much.

When Sirius was 40 minutes late Remus began to get frustrated. The way too familiar knot of anxiety churned in his stomach but also he was beginning to get a bit upset. Sirius had promised that he would turn up, even if he needed to stay longer the least he could do was give him a heads up, wasn't it?

When Sirius was an hour late, Remus reluctantly stood up from his chair. He stretched his stiff limbs, from sitting in that terribly uncomfortable chair for a coherent hour. He looked around once more, sighing loudly and turned to go.

In the hallway of his dingy London flat he turned the keys in his door to open it.

„Hi, Moony." He greeted his cat that was purring loudly and nudging Remus's leg with his head, with little emotion left in his voice.

The rest of his evening looked like everyone in the last couple of months. He ate a mediocre prepackaged whilst watchinga bad TV programme until he either got so bored that he went to bed and read for a little while or passed out right there on the small red couch in his tiny living room.

He didn't know how to feel, because despite being awfully mad at Sirius for not showing up and himself for letting himself hope, even if it was just for a day, he felt robbed. Robbed of the possible future and relationship (even if it was just a friendship) they could have had, robbed of knowing that wonderful person.

Sometimes you meet people, and just know they're made the same as you and it was a terrible tragedy if these people slip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea that Remus has Lupus in a fanfiction once but I don’t quite recall which one.  
> Anyways... thinking about writing a short story adjacent to this where its their actual first date when they get their act together after this one. Lemme know what you think!  
> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
